Electronics embedded in garments are becoming increasingly common, and such electronics often need connectivity to external devices for power and/or data transmission. Conventional connectors do not provides such connectivity, while at the same time providing multi-pin electrical connections and power transmission simultaneously, being washable and cleanable, being easily engaged and disengaged by the user, remaining locked when desired, being forgiving to rotation misalignments, and/or being easily integrated into fabrics.